In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a circuit tester in the form of a pliers type device which includes a bipolar light emitting diode in combination with conductive probes incorporated in the jaws of the pliers.
In the automotive repair industry, it is often important to test the continuity of electric circuits. Numerous devices have been proposed to effect such continuity testing. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,522 B1 entitled Wire Cutter Tool with Integral Insulating Piercing Circuit Tester issued Apr. 22, 2003 depicts a typical pliers type circuit tester. A lead wire is connected through a pliers handle to a conductive probe. The conductive probe is designed to pierce the insulation of a wire and an electric light or other sensor in the circuit between the probe and ground or an electrical power source indicates the continuity of the circuit.
While such a construction is, in general, a beneficial tool for the investigation of circuit continuity, there has remained the need for an improved circuit tester.